Can I have this dance?
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: ¿Qué era lo que tenía tan boba a la gente ese día? Rika lo veía como un día normal. También miró a cierto chico desanimado en la banqueta. Y luego el viento los vio pasando de un lado al otro y frente al sol. ¿Lo habría descubierto? mención otras parejas.


**¡Merry X-Mas! No, ni hoy ni Navidad me gusta. Bueno, a mí sinceramente no me gusta San Valentín (hasta me siento mal ¬¬) total, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ¡endulzar y "cursileriar" cuanto se me pegara la gana! Ok ya, agradezco que le sábado hayan pasado "High School Musical 3", la historia está inspirada en la canción "Can I have this dance?" de la película. Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, y qué bueno para ellos, si no los obligaría a salir con disfraces de corazón. Enjoy!**

Por mucho que se quedara viendo al calendario, no podía ver la maravilla de ese día.

14 febrero: Día del amor y la amistad.

De amistad...eso ya no se festeja.

-¿¡Es que no puedes decirme qué tiene de especial!- Le gritaba exasperada Rika al calendario. Era un día como los demás, no veía algo diferente que lo hiciera especial.- Pues bueno...- Susurró. Ya se le había hecho tarde. Salió de su casa donde se encontraría con los chicos, las managers y Touko en el gimnasio de la secundaria Raimon ¿para qué? porque para todo hacían fiesta y ese día no podía ser la excepción: El Baile de San Valentín.

Para ella no era un día de andar con una cara de aburrimiento todo el día, tampoco de andar aventando flores. Era indiferente, y sabía que era algo difícil de creer tratándose de Rika. Sin embargo ese día se había vuelto peor por dos cosas en particular:

1.- "Regreso a Norteamérica en cuatro días"- Fue lo que anunció Ichinose la tarde anterior. Aún así, le deseo buena suerte, y le dijo que no había motivo para ponerse tristes, aún se verían un par de días antes de su partida. Por dentro, no estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas pero sí le dolía el hecho de regresar ya. De no verlo un largo tiempo. Confiaba en que un día ese chico la viera como algo más, y ahora estando al otro lado del mundo sería más difícil que eso pasara.

Y el segundo motivo, era ver al chico de sus sueños sentado en la banqueta frente a la escuela, cabizbajo, decaído, con una rosa en la mano.

-Ay no...- Apresuró su paso hasta llegar a él. Ya sabía el por qué de su estado: Aki Kino.

Él aseguraba verla sólo como una hermana, y era de su conocimiento que estaba muerta de amor por Endo. Pero eso no le impedía estar enamorada de ella. No era algo fuerte, era hasta en cierto punto un tímido y tierno amor hacia ella. Aún así no podía evitar sentirse mal al verla entrar tan linda, tan arreglada, así tan hermosa...para Endo.

No obstante, esa no era el motivo de su tristeza, o de la mayoría.

- Koyori...- Lo escuchó suspirar mezclando el nombre de ella. Ichinose había tenido la "mala suerte" de enamorarse, o más bien sentirse atraído por una de las chicas más populares de la secundaria. Y aunque fue poco el tiempo que estudió allí, no pudo evitar sentirse a sus pies por sus encantos. Era hermosa, pero por dentro era un monstruo. Un par de veces Ichinose le mandó indirectas al igual que cientos de chicos que estudiaban en Raimon. Y ésta sin compasión las rechazaba, las echaba a la basura. El castaño no se dio por vencido.

-Se atrevió...- Aseguró Rika antes de llegar hasta donde estaba él. Había escuchado una semana antes cómo le platicaba a Domon y a Tsunami que la invitaría a ir al baile. Por lo visto sólo hizo, y conociendo a Koyori...se abría burlado de él en su cara.

Sin que éste inmediatamente notara la presencia de su "amiga", se sentó a su lado abrazando sus piernas a su pecho.

-Darling...- No podía confundirla. La miró, se compadecía de él. Lo hizo sentir peor sin embargo le agradecía estar ahí. Para él, como siempre. Y como Rika le prometía. Le sonrió, ella no tenía la culpa de estar ahí como lo veía, solo como un perro.- No sabe lo que se pierde.- Rika aseguró, rió y con ella Ichinose. Esa clase de magia era la que Rika tenía de manera nata, hacerte reír en la peor de las situaciones.

-Dudo siquiera que sepa mi nombre.- A Rika también le afectaba esa situación. No lo veía así por ella, aún así el no verlo alegre como antes aunque fuera por alguien más la deprimía.

-Y así mejor. No lo gasta.- Jamás aprendió a que no se le subieran los colores al rostro cuando estaba con Ichinose. Y tampoco aprendió a no sentirse protegida a su lado. Hasta le daba gracia los varios momentos incómodos que ambos tenías, y ese era uno de ellos. Decidió dejarlo solo para que terminara de "desahogarse" aunque si entraba se toparía con Koyori y comenzaría a gritarle todas las groserías y hasta las que no existen. Se giró al oír aplausos y grito en el lugar, y como cesaba la canción pasada. Se levantó haciendo que Ichinose la imitara

-Bueno...mejor entro o si no, Touko va a comenzar a llamarme como loca preguntándome donde estoy.- Ambos tenían su atención en el gimnasio. EL otro no lo sabía. Ambos estaban inundados en la melodía lenta que comenzaba.- Nos vemos...- Calló al fin dándose cuenta que él jamás soltó su mano desde que llegó.- Supongo...

-_Can I have this dance?- _Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, llena de dulzura. Hincándose un poco frente a ella. Rika por otro lado tratando de calmar el ligero temblor que recorría sus manos y sus pies.

-Si mi inglés no me falla.- Cerró los ojos un momento.- ¿Me preguntaste si...?

-Si me concedes este baile.- Se apresuró a contestar.- Es que sería raro que una niña se lo preguntara a un niño.- Rika hizo un leve mohín.- No sé, quise hacerlo...aunque no sé bailar.- Admitía avergonzado.

-Entonces tendré que enseñarte ¿o no?- Preguntó divertida por lo nerviosos que estaba Ichinose.- Toma mi mano.- Le ordenó. El castaño estaba estático y evitándola con la mirada. Rika bufó y se acercó unos pasos más a él quedando todavía más cerca.- Perdón, se me olvidó que eras Americano.- Fingió.- _Take my hand_...- Sin quitar sus ojos de los violetas de Rika buscó su mano. Las subió lentamente mientras las entrelazaba.

-Respira, porque eres aprendiz y te vas a cansar.- Ambos lo hicieron exhalando después lentamente mezclándolos y dándose por fin cuenta (por si aún no lo notaban o se hacían los tontos) de su cercanía.

-Acércame...y...- Él obedeció sin dejarla terminar. La tomaba suavemente, y así como pudo (y tratando de no pisarla) comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás. Rika hacía lo mismo.

-Deja tus ojos mirando los míos.

-No los quitaría.- Contestó girándola y volviendo a tomarla de la cintura.- Ellos dicen que ahí se sienten seguros.- No supieron cuándo comenzaron a cantarla, cada vez más y más fuerte. Dejaban que la música fuera su guía. Al igual que el calor de sus manos unidas.

Jamás apartaron su atención uno del otro aunque bien sabían que la gente que pasaba los observarían, algunos los verían extrañados, unos más insensatos hasta se burlaría y la mayoría de ellos los mirarían enternecidos. Se preguntarían si son novios, enamorados o extraños, que se encontraron y les dio por bailar por todas partes. Sea como sea tanto ellos como Ichinose y Rika seguirían así donde quiera que fueran

-Es como atrapar un rayo...- "Pensaba" en voz alta el chico.

-Ah, lo siento... ¿ya te cansaste?- Se preocupó la peliazul. Éste nervioso negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No no no no! no me refería a eso.- Sonrió para sus adentros.- No es eso...- Y como si no quisiera que terminara, apretó un poco más la cadera de la chica.- Creo que pensaba en voz alta.

-Pues ten cuidado porque un día esos "descuidos" te pueden meter en problemas ¿eh?- Soltó una risilla.- Es broma...o puede que no.- Aún faltaba para que la pieza concluyera, sin embargo varios gritos y suspiros de dulzura inundaron el lugar. Ambos libres no le tomaron importancia. Debe ser... algo o alguien que se besaran, se abrazaran o algo así. De esas cosas y gestos cursis.

-Rika...- La interrumpió ya que seguía metida en la canción.- ¿Crees...?- Soltó el aire que le quedaba algo derrotado.- ¿...Crees que soy un tonto?- Esto la descolocó. Obvio que no pero por qué se lo preguntaba.

-Para nada.- Aseguró.- ¿Por qué? ¿Te lo han dicho?- Preguntó todavía sorprendida.

-Más bien es lo que pienso de mí.- La giró y rozó por un momento sus dedos con la mejilla de Rika.- Porque he esperado mucho no sé qué, si lo tuve siempre.- Esas palabras tan suaves de él las había oído pocas veces. De lo que podía decirlas las usaba cuando estaba ¿arrepentido? se puede decir. Sintió como si temblara por dentro. Su emociones se estremecieron y se puso un poco pálida. Podía leer entre líneas lo que trataba de decirle. No estaba siendo directo, divagaba a momentos al hablar.

-Entiendo.- Miraba su pecho para no tener que verlo a los ojos de nuevo.- Y entendiste.- Los envolvió el frío de todavía invierno, y algunas hojas secas se movieron de un lado al otro mientras también.- _"Porque aunque no me corresponda del todo, __ni la distancia nos podrá separar__"- _Yo no podría...

_-"Porque sabe que la atraparé en todo"_ - Al fin que no podían tener más vergüenza ya se acercó lentamente a ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Rika lo imitó después de sentir los mil y un cosquilleos en la boca del estómago. En tanto, Ichinose esperaba aquel roce de labios...que tardó demasiado para su gusto.

-Ichinose, mira...- El aludido sin dejar de seguir la melodía se giró levemente y en la entrada del gimnasio un par de alumnos tomaban unas cámaras con varios cables saliendo de ellos quienes cómplices se miraban y sonreían. En tanto, adentro jamás cesaron los suspiros y las exclamaciones de dulzura. Y al fin le cayó la idea a la peliazul.

- Creo.- Comenzó atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Ichinose a ella.- Que todos en el gimnasio nos están viendo.- Ambos habían estado ahí. Dentro del lugar había una pantalla de gran tamaño usada en conferencias que realizaban en el gimnasio. Y dichas cámaras estaban conectadas a ella. Probablemente llevaban varios minutos siendo observaos por todos los alumnos y nunca se dieron cuenta. Pero ahora vista así la situación...- ¿Para qué darse cuenta ahora?- Notaban perfectamente que el latido de sus corazones hacían eco con el del otro. De su ritmo interno se trataba. Cálido. Que uno igual en ningún otro lado, uno en un millón como lo sentían.

Miraban de reojo a veces, después de perderse en los cristalinos ojos de Rika, después de intercambiar miradas y uno que otro suspiro que jamás notaron que dejaron escapar, y veían a Aki y a Endo mirándolos en el marco de la entrada. Ellos también sin dejar de danzar. Aki, sonriendo abiertamente igual que Endo. Probablemente preguntándose cuándo se encontraron, y de cuándo acá les había nacido el querer bailar. Y lo más importante, qué seguiría después de ese vals. Eso también tendrían que preguntárselo Ichinose y Rika, pero por ahora lo que más les preocupaba era no pisarse los pies.

En otra ocasión también divisaron a Touko en brazos de Tsunami. Éste rodeándola con sus brazos y ella recargada en su pecho y riendo una que otra vez debido seguramente a un mal chiste de Tsunami, e igual que los demás comentando sobre aquella pareja atrapada entre notas musicales en el jardín de la secundaria.

Extrañamente, lograron ver a Fudo algo nervioso, frotando sus manos tratando de disimular su estado, esperando de una vez por todas a que Tobitaka terminara de danzar con Fuyuka, y lanzándole una que otra mirada con la que le indicaba que era el turno del ojiverde. Y el mayor, fingiendo no verlo.

Hiroto...no supieron qué hacía ahí. Seguro se enteró o Endo lo invitó. Igual que los demás, aunque tomando delicadamente a Ulvida. Que con alguno de sus comentarios lograba que frunciera más el seño, que se sonrojara más o en algunos casos que sonriera. Y él, con los ojos más destellantes del lugar al tenerla frente a él.

Kazemaru después de haberse escapado de Miyasaka quien lo perseguía prácticamente desde que la velada comenzó se dirigió hasta donde una chica que lo esperaba de espaldas, se sacó una peluca pelinegra que llevaba, no quería que la llegar comentaran "¿Quién esa chica?" "Jamás la había visto" para así dejar ver su cabello castaño ésta vez suelto, sin las rastas. La chica de esa noche, Reika Midou.

Y por último entre más parejas de la secundaria, divisaron a Haruna parada de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa nerviosa. De un brazo siendo jalada por Fubuki, del otro por Tachimukai y de rodillas en el piso frente a ella Goenji, todo ignorando como Kido les exigía que dejaran en paz a su inocente hermanita. Harta tomó a los tres de las mangas y como pudo bailaba con ellos, mientras Kido la seguía por detrás tratando de detenerla. Extrañamente unos segundos después Goenji se fue de ahí y al otro segundo estaba bailando con Natsumi. Ciertamente, la de Haruna, una de las "parejas" más extrañas de esa tarde.

Ya que no hay montañas muy altas. Ni océanos tan amplios. No había con qué medir distancia que los apartara. Ichinose se dio cuenta. Rika lo consiguió. Era algo más que un día más en el calendario. Era un sentimiento más en su corazón.

-Perdona que te lo pregunte, y si te recuerdo algo mal pero... ¿y Koyori?...- Preguntó sutilmente y con la voz más baja que pudo. Él se limitó a subir y bajar los hombros y alzar una ceja.

-¿...Quién?- Exacto. Porque juntos o no, ella en Japón y él en Chicago, esto seguiría. Sus pasos en el césped. La brisa al girar que alegraba a las flores. El color que le robaban al atardecer que alumbraba sus pieles y sus mejillas les decían que estaban destinados a ser, a permanecer. Así.

Ya casi terminado y entre un par de pasos y giros más se detuvieron. Sólo quedaban unos segundos para que la canción terminase. Y sin poder controlarse al ver una vez más los labios de Rika entrelazó ambas manos con las de ella y la acercó a él besándola. Algo lento e inocente. Se olvidaron que eso quizá también lo haya visto todo el gimnasio.

_Porque mi corazón ira donde quiera que tu estés_.- Ambos pensaron.

Decidieron irse para terminar el "día festivo" en otro lado, al fin y al cabo no había sido una pérdida de tiempo el haber ido. Abrazados pasaron junto a la rosa que yacía en la banqueta. Aquella que Ichinose le entregaría a "esa". Ambos se miraron.

-No te la doy porque era para alguien que no valía la pena.- Acarició levemente su mentón.- A ti te compro un ramo entero.

-Ay Darling~...- se acomodó más en su pecho y siguieron caminado hasta donde quisieran.

Y quién diría que todo empezaría prácticamente como en el palacio de los cuentos de hadas, con un elegante y romántico...

_...¿Me concedería este baile?_

**No, la canción no dura taaaanto. Todo pasó algo rápido, ustedes entiendes, no fue una canción casi eterna n.n**

**TT-TT El día que lo terminé hasta lo soñé.**

**¿Ven? fui buena, muchos tuvieron su momentito, hasta Fuyuka O.o quizá algo simple pero no me importa, tenía que hacerlo. Esa Koyori…JAJA pues Rika le ganó. **

**Oh oh y antes de que se me olvida, seguro algunos o algun ser vivo del planeta ya notó el fic "Mil y un formas de sacar de quicio al Darling", lo hacemos mi queridisimisima compi _Kaolinet_ y su servidora, y creanme, es LOOOOCAMENTE gracioso, hasta una que otra pareja que apuesto que no imaginaron, así que si nos hacen el favor de darse una vuelta se los agradecemos de corazouun~.**

**FELIZ DÍA :D**


End file.
